Las cosas que no salieron como pensé
by tizia-san
Summary: Esta es una historia que parte de lo mismo, pero que cambia el desenlace. Daisuke ya no puede transformarse en Dark. Pero Satoshi vuelve, parece que tiene algo más que decir.
1. Notas de la autora

Bueno. Esto, mmm.

He estado pensando en esta historia que me surgió al ver el 4º capítulo del anime (demecial *^^* ) Se me ocurrió por la noche. Y como suele ser común en mí, no podía dormir (voy a acabar enganchada a la valeriana -_-' )

¿A quién no le encanta Satoshi Hiwatari?

A ese pobre chico *^^*

Esto podría ser un what if, pero yo más bien lo llamaría un desvío de la historia ;)

Espero que os guste :)

Nota importante: como ya dije, esto surgió del 4º capítulo del anime, pero voy a hacer un mezclillo :P hay cosas que pondré que pueden sonar raras y otras ¿porqué no? Habrá cambios :D *sonrisa viciadilla*

NOTA IMPORTANTE 2 (AÚN MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA ANTERIOR):

Este va a ser un fic YAOI, ¿vale? No quiero luego que me vengan con quejas :) De todas maneras viendo como soy yo, no será muy fuerte :P a mí me gusta experimentar con los sentimientos más que la 'acción' en sí misma, aún así puede que haya algo.

Avisados quedáis :)

(vaya, casi no hay fics de esta serie en español, ¡¡que raro!! Con lo que a mí me gusta *^^*)

Estoy escribiéndolo. Pero si os parece bien la idea dejadme reviews :) los ánimos siempre ayudan.


	2. Chap 1: Sentimientos que influyen

Por favor, no me matéis, soy muy mala poniendo títulos  :s

Por cierto, entre comillas y en cursiva los pensamientos, entre guiones los diálogos ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Sentimientos que influyen

_._._.Daisuke Niwa._._._

-¡Daisuke date prisa!

-¡Ya casi estoy mamá!

Otra obra de arte que robar… Pero ¿porqué su madre nunca piensa en que también es un estudiante? Hacer los deberes del instituto lleva tiempo. Y Dark se lo quita. '_Mierda…_'

-¡Dai-chan tienes que estar dentro de media hora en el museo Moint! ¡Y aún no te he probado el traje!

-¡¡Casi estoy!!

Sólo unas líneas más…

-¡¡DAISUKE!!

-Está bien, ya bajo. Lo haré luego…

El muchacho bajó corriendo las escaleras. Esperaba que esta vez funcionase. _'¡por dios que esta vez funcionase!_' Por alguna razón el último robo lo había tenido que hacer él. _'¿es que Dark está de vacaciones?' Pero había sido imposible, no se había transformado. Pensase lo que pensase de Risa, su cuerpo no cambiaba._

Suspiró y agarró el traje que le extendía su madre. Elástico. A fin de cuentas, estaba tan nervioso, que seguro que este también tendría que robarlo él. Y sin la ayuda de With. Todavía se preguntaba como no le habían pillado la última vez. Él no estaba hecho para esto, para eso estaba Dark.

Correr por las calles oscuras. La verdad es que era más fácil de lo que había pensado. Desde que Hiwatari no estaba… Se paró un momento y sonrió para sí mismo. El padre de Saheara, era bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

TAC toc TAC toc TAC toc TAC toc '¿Mm?' TAC toc toc to…

_'¡Ehy!¡me están siguiendo!'_ Silencio. En la penumbra no se ve nada. De repente algo se mueve entre las sombras. Él conoce esa pose. Incluso ciego, esa forma de mover la cabeza. No hay duda. _'¡Está aquí!' Pero ¿por qué? Se limita a seguirlo, ¿no actúa?_

Toc toc toc

Tres pasos y sale de las sombras. Sus ojos tras los cristales parecen ser los mismos. Iguales a los que le sorprendieron espiándole. Iguales a los que aparecían en su sueño. Pero al mismo tiempo no parecía él.

-¿Dónde está él?

'_Ya me gustaría saberlo'_ Sus ojos eran interrogantes a preguntas que no podía responder. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? Al mismo tiempo suspicacia e interés. Ese chico siempre considerado cool (en ambos sentidos de la palabra) Y esos ojos profundos y oscuros, como el pozo sin fondo que es su alma. Nunca había tenido claro que era lo que pensaba o lo que hacía. Una sonrisa suya era un milagro, tan escasas, tan hermosas. Él sí que era un ángel. Pero no podía expresarlo.

-Yo… no sé de qué me hablas.

_'¡qué estupidez! ¿Cómo puedo decir estas chorradas? A veces me pregunto como me aguanta Risa' ¿_Se subestimaba?

-Mmm… me parece que sí. Lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Elevó la vista. Por un momento juraría que había visto una luz en sus ojos. Un brillo de compasión. ¿O era auto-compasión? Un suspiro. ¿Qué era a lo que esperaba? Lo sabía. Desde… seguramente desde el principio. Ya lo sabía incluso antes de que pudiese transformarse. Cuando sólo era un chico normal. Daisuke Niwa. Un chico 'adorable' y normal de trece años. Y lo observaba a distancia. Esperando el cambio. Pero ahora lo tenía claro. ¿Y por qué no actuaba?

-Niwa. Yo no tengo nada contra ti –dio un paso, se acerca- nunca lo he tenido –dos más- pero, eso no evita. –otro, ya está cerca- que tengamos que enfrentarnos –dos mas, muy cerca- es algo inevitable. –toc toc, la suela roza otra vez el cemento- Aunque estoy seguro –otro, demasiado cerca- que es algo que ninguno de los dos quiere. –último paso.- No lo habas más difícil de lo que ya lo es. –ya ni podría escapar- Acabemos rápido.

Podía sentir su respiración. Tan cerca, que el viento hacía que sus cabellos se rozasen. La perfección de su rostro mostraba seguridad. Una seguridad que Daisuke había perdido al verle aparecer en las sombras. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Quién era más fuerte? ¿más rápido? Pero ¿eso realmente importaba? A la hora de la verdad molestaban mucho los sentimientos. Aunque fuesen tan importantes en su caso.

¡ZAS!

Ni siquiera le vino venir. Su mano simplemente 'apareció' agarrándole. 

_._._.Satoshi Hiwatari._._._

Le sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello. Pero aún podía respirar. No quería hacerle daño, sólo capturarle. Vivo. Bien. Sano. Ése era su cometido. Sentía cosas, pero las frenaba. No podía permitirse que él apareciese otra vez. Él no tendría cuidado, nunca lo tenía. Era mejor así. Ese su sino, la razón de su existencia. ¿O había otra posibilidad? _'¿la habrá?'_

_'¿Por qué no intentas defenderte?'_ Miró sus brazos. Caídos. Ni se balanceaban, sólo temblaban. ¿Miedo? ¿Cómo es que tenía miedo? No, no era eso. ¿Frustración quizás? ¿Él tampoco quería atacarle?

Le miró a los ojos. No era miedo. Era ese típico comportamiento suyo. Que se confundía con cobardía, pero en realidad era entrega o timidez. No le tenía miedo a él, le tenía miedo a lo que podía hacerle. Pero eso era ridículo. Ellos eran enemigos, enfrentados a lo largo de generaciones. Sus antepasados siempre se habían enfrentado. Y a pesar de todo, de lo que le habían inculcado, sentía cariño hacia él. No había un ser más puro e inocente. Tan fácil de hacerle daño. Tan fuerte y tan débil a la vez. 

La otra mano sujetó su hombro. La otra soltó el cuello y agarró el otro hombro. Lo tenía pillado. Bajó las manos a través de sus brazos. Sin perder el contacto visual. Hasta las muñecas. Las juntó. Ahora tenía que sacar las esposas.

Entonces, ocurrió. Sus muñecas se anchearon. Y creció. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Dark se soltó. Y le empujó ¡le empujó! Tenía esa mirada de superioridad. Y sus pasos pronto se perdieron en la nada de la noche.

_'¡Maldita sea!'_ Su padre le iba a matar por aquello. O no, la verdad es que le necesitaba. Por mucho que renegase de él cuando Dark se le escapaba, una y otra vez.

Pero había algo extraño en todo aquello. Aquellos ojos asustados. Habían sido capaces de sentir 'algo' que le había hecho transformarse en el ladrón...

Otra vez ese maldito sentimiento. Iba a morirse por él. Compasión, cariño.

'_Ahora no. Por favor. Ahora no._'  Dolor, cambio.  '_No lo hagas por favor. No aparezcas_' Fuego interior, maldad. 

-Kra…-era simplemente un lamento sordo.

Un demonio con cara de ángel. Pero ya es tarde para atrapar al otro.

_._._.Dark Mousy._._._

_'Uff, por poco'_ Volar libre en la noche. Respirar tranquilo tras haber burlado otra vez al 'peligro'.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –dijo para su interior.

-No… lo sé –respondió éste.

-¡Já! Te lo dije.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En ti, como siempre.

-¿Y por qué no salías?

-Eso es cosa tuya.

Un alma interior se quedó en silencio. Pensando. Se perdió en las brumas de la mente. Ahora estaba libre y sin vigilancia 'interna'

_'¿Habrá salido hoy Risa a verme?'_

Un ser despreocupado, con cara de ángel negro, vuela entre las estrellas.

-------------------------------------------------------

Vale sí ;) Ya podéis matarme :P para eso están los reviews.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Me estoy emocionando *sigh*

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios (más bien me arrodillo por ellos)

Es muy fácil, en serio.

Sólo hay que darle al botoncito de abajo a la izquierda :)

Agradecería también consejos, o algo parecido ;)

¡¡¡Gracias por leerme!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


End file.
